


and who are you, exactly?

by sapphfics



Series: fire and ice [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Lesbian Sansa Stark, most of this was written at two in the morning im so sorry, the starks are the best family™ honestly i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: The first time Sansa hears about Stormborn is also the same time she finds out that she's apparently been dating an actual super-villain. She supposes she should have figured that out around the time she saw his incredibly expensive giant laser collection, so that part's not much of a surprise.or: the supergirl au that no one asked for.





	and who are you, exactly?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/gifts).



> for nox,  
> sorry i got you into this ship, i love you!

The first time Sansa hears about Stormborn is also the same time she finds out that she's apparently been dating an actual super-villain. She supposes she should have figured that out around the time she saw his incredibly expensive giant laser collection, so that part's not much of a surprise.

She watches the news report from her office, but Arya is the one who sends her the article. It’s for some famous gossip magazine that Sansa doesn’t care enough to pay attention to but it mentions her several times. Of course, Joffery would be the type to run his mouth about her to anyone willing to listen, but it’s nothing she hasn’t been called before. Stupid girl, dumbass, bitch, crazy ex-girlfriend. There’s even speculation that she may’ve been involved in his scheme to, you guessed it, take over the world. 

Sansa sighs, and glances at the text Arya sent with it.

_Are you ok? I know you hadn’t been going out with him for a while but...I’m here for you. I do love you, sis, despite your terrible taste in men!_

It may be the only time Sansa’s ever seen her little sister bother about grammar unless it involved academics. She chews on her lip and mulls the question over in her mind for a moment.

If she’s honest, Sansa’s just happy to see him behind bars. He used to tell her of all the terrible things he could do and how he would get away with all of it because of the power his family name holds, the money he has that he claims is the only thing keeping King’s Landing from falling to ruin, and how he would make her watch it all whilst she could do nothing. Whilst Sansa’s not stupid enough to believe that bars will hold him for long, it feels nice to see some justice.

 _Don’t worry, Arya, I’ll be fine. I always am. I love you, too. <3_ Sansa types. _P.S: Has there always been a superhero here and I just haven’t noticed?_

Arya types her reply almost as quickly as Sansa does. Sansa is relieved to see that it’s lost the tone of seriousness, because Arya’s kind of scary when she gets serious. _oh, you mean stormborn? yeh, she’s not been out for A While...what do you think of her?_

Sansa’s not sure why Arya wants to hear her opinion on the superhero who finally arrested Joffery so badly, but she gives it anyway. _Uh, she seems nice I guess? She’s very pretty, though, I love the cape._

For some reason, Cersei Lannister chooses this moment to make a detailed Facebook post about her new gold stapler which she bought for twenty-five pounds just for an aesthetic and Sansa laughs before she can really think about it. She’s forgotten the last time she laughed over something so small.

She packs up her bag and makes her way out of her office.

* * *

Her dad calls her on the drive home and informs her that her entire family is waiting outside of her flat with ice cream. As soon as Sansa unlocks the door and drops her bags on the floor, she’s wrapped in an individual hug from all.

She laughs. “You know you could’ve just asked me where the spare key was, right?”

“Yeah,” Jon says. “But that’s kinda stalker-y so...besides your hallway is nice.”

Robb shows her what looks like an entire bag of ice cream. “We would’ve gotten something else, but I don’t think there’s a list on what comfort food to get when your boyfriend gets arrested for super-villian-y, so we just went with standard break-up food instead.”

“Thank you so much,” Sansa says, smiling. She puts the bag on the counter, grabs some spoons from the drawer and starts passing out bowls. “Wanna put on a movie? Your pick, since you did drive all the way up here.”

“Hey!” Arya calls, holding up a dvd case. “Didn't Aunt Lysa's husband get you this?”

“Yeah,” Sansa visibly shudders. “I think I threw whatever the movie was in the bin, but I kept the case for some reason? I don’t even remember it, but he basically told me he stalked me to the cinema so I kicked him in the groin and ran.”

“Good for you,” Jon says. “But the next time I see him at Christmas Dinner, I may accidentally stab him with the chicken knife for good measure.”

Sansa laughs as she hears her parents mutter something about how proud they are. It’s seems as if it’s not truly a Stark family get together if someone doesn’t at least contemplate trying to murder Aunt Lysa’s terrible husband.

They sit on the sofa, all of them, Lady curled up at her feet. Sansa feels calm for the first time in months.

Just as the film begins, Stormborn comes crashing through their window, and without hesitation, Arya pulls out a sword.

* * *

“Arya? What the -” Sansa begins to yell but is cut off as she watches Arya swing her weapon at whatever creature just broke in. It looks like a giant, misshapen bat, it’s eyes the colour of rotten apples.

Against all odds, Stormborn manages to take out it’s eyes with what looks like fire breath. The creature howls in pain and flies off, leaving Arya standing amidst the broken glass, her sword dripping blood.

“Arya, what’s going on? What was that?” Sansa can hardly breathe. “Please, I need to know.”

Arya begins to clean the blade and doesn’t look away. “You know how I said I got a new job? Well...it’s kind of for a secret government facility that works defending earth from aliens. It’s called the D.E.O. Jon works there too, and he’s the one who gave me the sword. We would have told you sooner but they swore us to secrecy. I...I’m sorry.”

“What?” Sansa says. She blinks, hopes this was all some horrible nightmare. “So...so...aliens are real? And they want to kill us? And you and Jon...are spies? What’s next? Is Lady going to be able to talk?”

“Yes,” Arya says. “And to be fair, there’s not that many that actually want to do us harm. I actually work with Stormborn, I’m the one who got her info on Joffery.”

“I - sorry,” Sansa says. “This is...a lot to take in.”

“Arya,” her dad says. “I’m very proud that you’re...doing your part, but are you safe?”

“As safe as I can be,” Arya says. “I promise.”

Sansa turns from her family’s concerns because suddenly remembers there’s a superhero curled up on her living room floor. She’s not sure how she forgot that.

She would ask Arya what to do, but she doesn’t want to interrupt so she grabs a spare blanket from her bedroom and wraps Stormborn in it.

“She’ll wake up, right?” Sansa asks, even though she’s pretty sure no-one is there to hear her.

She feels Jon’s hand on her shoulder. “She will, she always does. She’s not called the Unburnt for nothing. She’s tougher than she looks.”

By the time her family has left, Stormborn shows no signs of waking. Sansa’s so exhausted she ends up falling asleep beside her on the sofa.

Stormborn is gone when she wakes up. She leaves the blanket folded on the sofa, with a note of thanks. She has pretty handwriting, too.

* * *

 “You’ve got a reporter in your office,” Her assistant tells her as Sansa walks in. “I tried to stop her, but she’s so fast and I -”

“It’s okay,” Sansa assures her. “I’ve been dealing with the press since I was fourteen, I can handle it.”

The reporter looks familiar and she can’t begin to fathom why. Maybe it’s the hair.

“Hello,” the reporter holds out her hand, her violet eyes shining behind her glasses. “My name is Daenerys Targaryen, but my friends call me Dany.”

* * *

Stormborn comes back to her that night.

“I’m here to fix the window,” she explains, flying in on unseen wings. “I can do that, you know. And I came to apologise for passing out on your couch and...yeah. Your sister and cousin told me a lot about you, and they’re flourishing.”

“Thanks,” Sansa says. “I - uh, sorry if I did something wrong. I’ve never met someone like you before.”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Stormborn says. “There isn’t much that can. You don’t have to apologise for anything, Sansa Stark.”

“How do you -” Sansa cuts herself off. “The magazines, right? Bet you think I’m stupid too, ha ha.”

“I don’t,” Stormborn says. “I don’t know you, I just know the name. If you knew my father and judged me by him, you would have left me to rot in my spaceship. But I am trying to make a name for myself outside of my family.”

“That’s brave,” Sansa says. "Is that why you do this? Save people, I mean?" 

“When I look back I’m lost, I watched my home explode into stardust," Stormborn says. “I spent years drifting across the galaxy, alone. Once I found a home here, I wasn’t about to give it up.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Sansa asks.

“I suppose it’s because I want you to understand me,” Stormborn says. “I would like to understand you better.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls who watch you beat up giant bat monsters,” Sansa jokes because she can’t quite believe this is real.

“Just you, actually,” Stormborn says.

“Really?” Sansa grins at her. “Well, I’m free tomorrow night, if you’re -”

Sansa is cut off by a shrill scream and various alarms.

“I have to go,” Stormborn says. “See you soon?”

“Count on it.”


End file.
